The Angel's Gift
by Jukebox
Summary: Gambit doesn't see what's so special about Christmas, especially when Rogue is sent away on secret mission. But the others and a secret Santa are going to try to help. ROMY of course, Finished
1. Part 1

_Ok – this fic is going to be short, sweet and to the point.  It's got some cursing in it and some suggestive statements, but I don't think anything above the PG-13 rating I gave it.  It's going to go up quick over the next week because it's a Christmas story and, well, Christmas is in like two days.  Hope you like it.   _

_There are thousands of X-men stories on the fanfiction.net website alone.  So, any similarity this story may have to any others is purely coincidental.  If you find this story to be very close in nature to someone else's, let me know so I can congratulate that person on having such a brilliant imagination (haha).  _

_Familiar Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters.  Didn't ya know they belong to Stan Lee?  Now that's a man with a truly brilliant imagination!_

_Please be kind if you review.  I'm my own worst critic and I already think my stories suck (smile smile).  But, thankfully, my beta reader has other thoughts, otherwise I wouldn't even post them._

_Few little notes:  _

_~ represents telepathy_

_italics represent thoughts_

_I'll try to remember to post any French translations at the end of appropriate chaps.  As for accents, they're really hard to write, but I tried.  However, I didn't go too far (i.e. no substituting AH for I).  That's just too much for me.  And speaking of translations, here's one to start off with._

_Y'all – short for you all, as in 'y'all can't touch this' (translates to you all can't touch this – generally used when communicating with more than one person)_

_Ya'll – short for you will, as in 'ya'll just have to trust me' (translates to you will just have to trust me)_

_Note the difference in the location of the apostrophes.  _

_Hope you enjoy the story and happy holidays to all!!!!!_

The Angel's Gift

"T'ain't fair."  Gambit slammed the back of his fist into the wall on which he was leaning as a deep scowl crossed his face.  Having just heard the news that Rogue had been assigned a solo mission is not what upset him so much, as hearing that the mission will keep her away over the Christmas holidays.  "Dis be our first Christmas toget'er and you not even gonna be here."  

"Now, sugah, that's not really true.  We got together before Christmas last year.  Technically this is our second one."  Rogue was trying to calm the situation by appealing to his more rational side.  In truth, she knew this was tearing him up that she wouldn't be here.  The holidays were not something the Cajun ever had the opportunity to truly appreciate or enjoy in the past, having nothing really to celebrate.

"Last year don't count.  We were too new and I wasn't welcome here.  Still not really welcome, but accepted now."  He continued to pout with his arms folded across his chest and one ankle crossed in front of the other.  He couldn't even look at her for fear that his depression would deepen even more.  He let out a small sigh and finally raised his gaze to meet hers.  "I wanted to see your face when you opened de gift I got you."

"hmmmff.  Stole ya mean.  Look here, Gumbo, she's got a job to do so quit being selfish and making her feel bad."  From the look on his face, Logan immediately regretted the harshness of the statement he had just made to the resident thief.  

Gambit sneered at the beast like man and spat out a nasty reply.  "SHUT UP, Wolverine.  You don't know what de hell you talking 'bout.  Stay outta t'ings don't concern you, homme."  

SNIKT  Wolverine's blades extended from both hands.

"Why don't ya come over here and make me, Cajun."  Logan grinned, showing an impressive row of canines as he snarled out his threat.

As Gambit pushed away from the wall, he immediately went into a defensive posture, two cards appearing out of nowhere and charging in his hands.  "Anytime, ole man" he said disgustedly.

At this point, Rogue decided she had had enough of the whole scene.  Floating in between the two testosterone charged males, she put both arms up with her hands making the sign for stop and held an arm in each of their directions, as if to push them back away from each other even though they weren't close enough for her to touch.  

"That's enough.  Remy, all your pouting and temper tantrums don't change the fact that I got a job to do.  We are X-Men.  Protecting mutants and fostering tolerance comes above all else, even Christmas."  The disappointment in her face was overwhelming and Gambit had to look away, choosing the carpet on the floor as his primary focus.  

She turned her head round to look over at Wolverine, brows knitted together in anger and frustration.  "And Logan, how dare ya accuse him of stealing my present.  Remy knows full well that I would never accept anything from him if he didn't get it legitimately.  It's too important to me and he wouldn't do that."  

"Ya're right, darlin'.  I was just trying to help in my own stupid way.  Charlie'd be proud of that little speech ya just made."  Logan walked the few feet separating him from his teammate and reached out his hand, making sure to retract his claws first.  "I'm sorry, bub.  Didn't mean it the way it came out."  

Remy looked down at the Wolverine's outstretched hand and immediately withdrew the kinetic charge from the cards.  After pocketing them, he too reached out his hand and grasped the other in a firm handshake.  "S'alright, mon ami.  Gambit just feeling sorry for himself."

"Still on for pool and some beer later, then?"  Logan arched his eyebrows expectantly.

"Sure, mon ami.  But right now, Gambit gonna talk to le professeur.  Gonna see if dis mission can be postponed or maybe Gambit go too."  Remy started moving away when Rogue grabbed his arm.

"Sugah, ya know things are the way they are.  Don't go starting any trouble."

He placed his gloved hand on top of hers and smiled sadly.  "Gambit gotta try, chere."  With that, he left the two of them behind in search of Xavier.

"Damn girl, ya really know how to pick em.  He must be upset to be talking in the third person."  Logan chuckled at the sight of the retreating thief.

Rogue spun round on him and put her hands on her hips.  "Look who's talking Mr. 'we still on for pool and beer'.  Ya got about as much chance of convincing me ya don't like him as ya do of picking me up and tossing me three states away.  Ya better keep him outta trouble, and ya know what I'm talking about.  No girls."  

"Yeh, well, what can I say.  I like hanging with Gumbo.  He's a chick magnet.  I just try to catch his hand offs."  Logan cast a feral grin at all the times he had scored a date thanks to the Cajun's flirtatious charm.

"LOGAN" she huffed.  "He better not cheat on me.  I'll knock him back to the swamps he came from."  

Wolverine looked at her with an expression she knew all too well as deadly serious.  "Ya know better than that Stripes.  Despite that everyone else thinks he's a ladies man, he only has eyes for ya.  Hell, girl, he's about as loyal as a puppy dog to ya and I should know.  I'm the one gotta listen to his sexually frustrated ass at three o'clock in the morning after a drinking binge.  Relax darlin', I won't let him do nothing that would hurt ya."   He paused a moment to put a cigar in his mouth and grinned.  "But just cause he's out of the game, don't mean I can't play."  

"Logan" she gasped as she lightly popped him on the arm.  "C'mon, help me get my stuff down to the hangar."

_Translations:_

_Homme – man_

_Mon ami – my friend_


	2. Part 2

"But Professeur, why can't I go?"  Remy was very nearly whining at this point, having been unsuccessful at convincing the professor to neither postpone the trip nor send him along.

"Gambit we have been through this already.  It is a one person mission and you would only be in the way, a distraction from the task at hand."  Xavier's brows were knitted together and his hand went out palm side up to emphasize his plea for understanding.

"But, Professeur, dat still don't explain…"  Remy didn't get to finish his statement before the Professor waved him to a halt.

"The decision is final.  I will hear no more of this.  She is going alone and she is going now."  He paused for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.  "Look Gambit, I appreciate your desire to be with Rogue on this mission, especially at this time of year.  And I'm truly sorry that it worked out this way.  But, there is no choice in the matter and we'll both have to deal with that.  I want her here for Christmas as much as anyone.  There is nothing worse than for a member of this family to be away on business during this time of year."  

"Family, eh?  Some family."  With that, Gambit stomped off in order to find her and spend as much time with her as possible before she left.  Professor Xavier sighed sadly at the encounter.  Shaking his head in frustration, he turned back to the mound of paperwork waiting on his desk.

***********

"Dere you are, chere.  Leaving so soon?  And before dis old t'ief can say goodbye?"  Gambit strolled into the hangar with a wide grin and his arms outstretched.  He may not be happy with the way things were turning out, but he was determined to not fight with her or cause her grief before she left him.

"Remy!  So glad you decided to come see me off, swamp rat."  Rogue met him halfway and embraced him lovingly, being careful not to squeeze too hard.  She was nearly invulnerable with super strength, now, and had learned to be gentle with shaking hands or giving out hugs so as to not break any of her friends' bones.  

She pulled away from him and cupped his face, staring directly into his exotic red on black eyes.  "Listen, sugah, I want ya to participate in the holiday stuff with everyone."  He rolled his eyes at her and started to protest until she quieted him.  "Please, Remy.  It's important to me that ya try to be a part.  I know ya don't think anyone wants ya around, but it's not true.  If ya're gonna be a member of the X-men family, ya're gonna have to participate in the holiday get together." 

He sighed heavily.  "But chere, it won't be de same wit'out you.  I bought de ot'ers gifts like you told me, but I dunno if I'll be dere.  It be easier if I stay in my room, non?"  

She shook her head.  "No, Remy.  Ya need to participate in the gift exchange and dinner.  Maybe some of the decorating too.  It'll mean the world to me if I'm not worrying about ya being in your room by yourself.  Please."  He finally nodded in resignation.  Never leaving his gaze, she continued.  "I know spending this Christmas with me meant a lot to ya.  I'll make it up to ya somehow, I promise.  Save your gift until I get back and we'll have a special evening to exchange 'em , just the two of us.  We'll maybe have a little candle light, some soft music, good food and wine…."  Her voice trailed off as she moved to within a whisper of his lips.  She placed a gloved finger over his lips, closed her eyes and then touched her lips to the back of her finger.  "Don't go getting into trouble while I'm gone, hun" she whispered breathily.  

He was panting as he pulled her tighter into the embrace and tucked her head underneath his chin.  "Never, chere" he murmured in a husky voice and kissed her hair.  She glanced back up at him as if memorizing his features, and then pulled away from him to head towards the plane.  

As she reached the plane, she turned back to him and called out.  "I'll have my cell phone, Remy.  But, don't call me no matter how bad ya want to, or it may blow my cover.  I'll call ya when I can."  He nodded in response and waved as she smiled at him and disappeared.  

Walking up beside him, Logan watched with the Cajun as the plane left.  Placing his arm across Gambit, he patted his back.  "C'mon Gumbo, I'll buy ya a drink."  


	3. Part 3

It was mid morning when Remy's eyes began to flutter open.  The light in the room made him wince.  He had forgotten to close the curtains.  Shading his eyes with his hand, he lifted himself into a seated position on the bed and held his head in his hands.  Oh but he had a massive hangover.  He couldn't remember anything past the first few beers.  Seeing as he was back in his room and still fully clothed, he assumed Logan had brought him home safe and sound as promised.  Just then, the telephone beside his bed rang and sent a piercing slice right through his skull.  With a loud moan, he reached over to grab the offending thing with every intention of blowing it up.  But, not until after finding out who had disturbed him so early in the …..  mid morning.  

"Allo?" he said breathily.  His eyes were closed as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Remy?"

Immediately his eyes flew open and he was instantly alert.  "Chere?"

"REMY!"  Rogue screamed.  He yanked the phone away from his ear as if it had burned him.  Grasping his forehead in his hands and rubbing his temples, he groaned loudly squeezing his eyes shut.

He could hear her calling his name through the receiver.  After a few moments, he brought the phone back to his ear cautiously.  "Not so loud, chere."

She laughed on the other end, well aware that he was nursing a hangover.  "Where the hell have ya been, swamp rat?"

Sighing into the phone, he replied "Oh chere!  It so good to hear your voice.  When you coming back?"  He sounded so desperate, but he didn't care.  He missed her too much.

"I've only been gone one day, Cajun.  I tried calling last night when I got here, but ya weren't there.  Logan and ya have a good time?  Ya didn't do anything stupid that I'll regret, did ya?"

"Feel like you been gone forever.  Miss you so much.  We had fun I t'ink.  Don't remember much.  But, I'm sure Logan took care of me.  Where you at chere?"  

"Ya know I can't tell ya that, sugah.  That's why it's called a secret mission.  Duh!"  Her smile could almost be seen through the phone.

He smirked and moaned again.  "You been hanging around de petite too much."

"Dern tootin'.  Now, ya been participating in the Christmas festivities like ya promised?"

Sighing heavily and rolling his eyes towards heaven, he replied "You were serious 'bout dat?"

"Of course.  Tell me what ya got everyone.  Ya did remember to wrap them right?"

Rubbing his face again, he started rattling off the gifts sitting in his closet.  "For de ones dat's gonna be here, let me see.  Wolverine's got a box of expensive Cubans.  I hate dat crap he smoke now.  Also gonna tune his bike.  Dat may get me dead before it over way he feel 'bout anyone touching his pride and joy, but it worth it non?  Jean getting a pair of diamond stud earrings.  Got Cyke a new pair of shades wit' special lenses.  Dese shades be cool, chere.  Dey gonna let him see some colors ot'er dan red.  Henri help me get dem.  Speaking of Henri, I got him some antique medical equipment, from de early 1900's.  He been collecting pieces."  

She noticed that the more he went on about the gifts, the more excited he seemed to become.  She was beaming with hope on her end.  "Jubilation getting a watch she been wanting real bad.  Got Bobby dat collector's action figure he been drooling over.  Ange not gonna be here, but I bought him some onyx cuff links.  I saw him admiring mine one time and I know he don't have a pair.  Hell, it hard to buy anyt'ing for a multi-millionaire.  And for my Stormy, I got her a beau sundress wit' patterns and colors to remind her of home.  Also dis special necklace I saw her try on in de store one time when she t'ought I wasn't looking."  

"What ya get the Professor, sugah?"  She decided to cut him off for the sake of time.  Naming off every gift he bought for every person in the mansion would take all day.

"Dat was a hard one, chere.  He not one to talk much 'bout himself, so no way to tell what he might like.  But, I t'ink I figure it out.  I've been snooping around."  He smirked at that statement knowing he was probably going to get a lecture from her.  "I found a first edition of a book I heard him talk about one time.  De way he looked when he mentioned it gave me de impression it meant a lot to him."

"Ya done good, Cajun.  Now, listen, ya be good and participate like ya promised.  I'll try to call again in a day or two, when I can."  She was just about to disconnect when she paused to say one last thing.  "I love ya, swamp rat."

"Love you too, chere.  You come back soon?"  

"When the job's done, sugah, promise."  With that, she disconnected.  

He held the phone to his hear a few more moments before hanging it back up, deciding against blowing it up after all.  Rubbing his face one last time, he managed to stand and awkwardly make his way to the bathroom.  As he stumbled through the door and looked at himself in the mirror, his jaw dropped.  Surely he was imagining what he saw.  Quickly throwing some water in his eyes, he looked again.  No mistake.  There on his face, neck and collar was the unmistakable marks of red lipstick in multiple positions.  

"Hehn?  What de hell happen last night?  Rogue gonna kill me."  He looked down to make sure that he was still fully dressed.  Releasing a breath he had been briefly holding, and waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass from the temporary lack of oxygen to his fog induced brain, he decided to take a shower to try and clear his head.  _Can't see how anyt'ing happen too much if I'm still in my clothes_ he thought to himself as he stepped under the spray.

After cleaning up and stumbling his way down to get something to eat, he wasn't expecting to run into anyone in the kitchen.  As soon as he opened the door however, he instantly noted the presence of Wolverine sitting at the table reading the paper.  

"Mornin' Gumbo" he grunted.  "Feelin' ok?"  The grin on his face spoke volumes.

"Non, Logan.  What happen last night?"  Gambit stumbled over to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.  

"Ya don't remember?  Ya were the life of the party, bub.  And that one woman ya had your hands all over…..ya made me blush."  Wolverine snickered but looked up from his paper when he suddenly heard the coffee cup fall to the floor.  With a deep concern etched on his face, he stood and closed the gap to catch the wavering thief.  "Ya alright, Cajun?  Ya look kinda pale."  He led him over to one of the chairs and sat him down.

Gambit swallowed hard and looked over at his friend.  "Did I lose control of my charm Logan?  I don't remember.  But I had lipstick all over me dis morning and now you say I….." he swallowed again without completing his statement.  "What I done to Rogue?"  The distress on his face and in his voice was heartbreaking.  

Logan decided to spare him the teasing he had originally planned after seeing the young man's face. "Nah, kid.  Ya didn't do anything.  Oh believe me, there was a lady all over ya trying to get in your pants, but ya wouldn't let her.  Ya done good.  Sides, I wouldn't let nothing like that happen to ya."  With that he slapped Gambit on the back and fixed him another cup of coffee.

Jean walked into the kitchen, sensing both men in there.  She noted the sickly look on Gambit's face.  "Good morning, gentlemen.  Gambit, are you feeling ok?  You don't look too well."

"He's feeling a little hungover this morning Red."  Logan chuckled and sat back in his chair to resume reading his paper.

"Can I get you an aspirin?"  She grasped his ice cold hand and rubbed his knuckles.

"Nah, petite.  Aspirin knocks me out.  Sleep de sleep of de dead for hours with just one" he absentmindedly stated as he stared into his cup of coffee.  Jean and Logan briefly exchanged a glance at this tidbit of information.

"Well, drink some juice, it'll help.  Now, I want you to come to the grocery store with me and Storm later to pick up the ingredients for our Christmas meal."  She reached up to brush back a stray hair that had fallen across Gambit's face.  

"Sure, chere.  Look forward to it" he lied.  Well, what could he do?  He had promised Rogue after all.

Jean stood to leave.  "Great!  We're leaving in an hour.  Think you can be ready by then?"  

Remy shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her as she left the kitchen with an exaggerated roll of her eyes.  Logan chuckled behind his paper not even looking over at the glare he knew he was receiving from his team mate.


	4. Part 4

Walking down the isles of the supermarket, Jean hummed along with the Christmas music playing overhead.  Remy was pushing one cart behind while she and Storm scoured both sides of the isle ahead.  He wasn't exactly a fountain of conversation as he dragged along behind them.  Neither lady let this deter them from the holiday spirit they were determined to share.

"So, brother, what dish would you like served at our feast?  Everyone is allowed one favorite."  Storm asked as she brought over a couple of cans to place in the cart.

"Don't care Stormy.  Whatever y'all want to serve be fine wit' me."  Gambit shrugged as he stared down into the cart, leaning heavily on his elbows and forearms that were crossed over the handle of the buggy.  

She arched an elegant brow his direction and scolded him with her eyes.  Jean walked up and dropped another couple of cans in before joining the white haired weather goddess in the conversation.  "C'mon Remy.  Surely you have something you like that we can cook for you?  What was one of your favorites served at Christmas when you were younger?" 

He slowly turned his eyes to her and stared for a moment, carefully choosing his words.  With a sad smile he replied, "Never had a Christmas feast before, chere.  Dis be de first."  Sensing their emotional change from happy to sorrow, he quickly flashed his trademark grin and added "But I always been partial to gumbo.  We get de ingredients and I make it." 

The ladies exchanged glances but didn't push.  Rather they both smiled at him and continued up the isle. 

************

After returning to the mansion and helping the ladies put up the groceries, Remy excused himself to retire to his room.  He still felt terrible and decided to get in a quick afternoon nap before his turn on monitor duty.  As he approached his door, there was a note taped to it.  He cocked his head in question and pulled it off to read.

            _Devil eyes and angel face_

_            You don't have to be alone_

_            Let me take you to a pleasure place_

            _To make you scream and moan_

_            Kisses from your secret Santa_

He blinked a few times and then looked all around him to see if anyone was lurking.  He read the note again and racked his brain as to who may have left it.  Then he closed his eyes.  "Drake" he snorted to himself as he crumpled the note in his hand.  "Very funny Bobby" he said bitterly and moved swiftly into his room to avoid any possible laughter that may suddenly spring up from the shadows of the hall.  

After awhile, having failed to get any sleep, he emerged from his room and headed downstairs.  He was on his way to the lower depths of the mansion to take over monitor duty from Cyclops when Logan called out to him from the rec room.  "Hey Gumbo!  Did ya get that message I taped to your door?"

"Hehn?"  Remy stopped mid stride and back tracked to the entrance of the room.

"That message I taped to your door.  Did ya get it?  Some woman left it for ya."  Wolverine's back was to him as he flipped through the channels on the television.

"Yeh.  How you know it was a woman?  You see her?  I t'ought it was a joke from Bobby."  Gambit was really confused and started scanning his memories to see who would have left him a poem like that.

"Cause I took the message from her on the phone.  Damn she sounded hot.  And that message was pretty…." Logan whistled the ending to that sentence.  "Who is she and when did ya meet her?"

"I dunno Wolverine.  I don't remember meeting any woman.  Unless last night at de bar?" 

"Ya met a lot of women last night at the bar.  But, ya didn't make out with any of them as far as I recall."  Wolverine slowly turned to face the younger mutant.  "Ya do anything to hurt Rogue and I'll hurt ya."  As if to emphasize his point, he extended his middle claw in Gambit's direction.

Remy flinched slightly at the slicing sound the blade made as it popped out and then looked into Logan's eyes to see the truth behind the threat.  "Non, would never do anyt'ing to hurt Rogue. Dis just one of Bobby's jokes."  With that, he turned and fled the room resuming his course towards monitor duty.  Wolverine smirked and turned back toward the television.

Cyclops stood up from the monitors as Remy walked in.  "Late as usual LeBeau" he said with a frown.

Remy shrugged it off.  "Got held up talking to Wolverine.  Sorry, mon ami."  

"Don't let it happen again.  Hank will be here in four hours to relieve you."  After barking out the order, Cyclops dismissed himself and left Remy rolling his eyes.  Gambit plopped himself in the chair and lifted his feet up, ankles crossing.  With one hand to his temple he started filtering through the monitors.  _Oh yeah, dis gonna be a great holiday_ he thought sarcastically.

_Mail Call_

_Jean1 – my first reviewer for this fic!!!!  You rock!!!!_

_Cruzstar__ – yep, hopefully everything will work out in the end….or will it??? (bwahahahaha)_

_Ishandahalf__ – got a couple of my bunnies on crack so I'm whipping this story out fast.  And where's YOUR update,     _

_ hehn??_

_T. – thanks so much for reviewing!  Won't have to wait too long :-) _


	5. Part 5

_Mail Call_

_Ishandahalf – ooooooh hun!  I ask where your update is and then you turn around and pop it up there.  Did you do that for little ole me??  * bats eyes *  (hush and indulge me already).  I love getting a squeal from you!  It made me blush and turn all gooey inside.  Then, my head swelled to megalomaniac size and became too heavy for my neck.  When it fell over and smashed my keyboard to tiny little plastic pieces, I had to go out and get me a new wireless keyboard so I could sit back in style while tapping away at the computer, no longer tethered to the box on the floor. It's all your fault, hun.  Ok, maybe not, but hey – whatever works to get my significant other to go out and buy me some new toys (smile smile)._

_ChaosCat – no, no, I didn't take it the wrong way at all.  I truly appreciate your thoughts!  I guess I didn't see him as whiny (but hey, I **am** writing the fic so I may be a little biased).  At least you didn't flame me, hun.  I mean, I really couldn't handle flaming.  I think I'd collapse and break my new keyboard if someone flamed me.  FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY IN THE WORLD, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME …..AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH…. Ok, mild panic attack over.  (grin grin).  Anyhoo, I went back & reread the first few chaps.  Then I went back and read my other fics to do a little Remy character comparison.  And, ok, I concede.  Maybe he is a tad bit whiny and sad in this one.  But, he's supposed to be depressed.  Bad news is, his character's gonna pretty much sound the same the rest of this fic because that's how he's coming to me, but hopefully you'll still enjoy it._

_Pookie Sanchez – there is NOTHING funnier than a pissed off Wolverine (haha – gotta love him, bub).  Ya know I can't tell ya who the Secret Santa is, that would spoil all the fun (winks & blows a kiss your direction)_

_Angyl, Jaded Beauty, Aro, Leann, Ally – you guys are awesome!!  Thank you so much for the sweetness.  I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this._

******************

Four hours later….

"Ah young Mr. LeBeau.  I take it from the look on your face that you have been earnestly enjoying your task."  McCoy snickered as Remy attempted to stifle a yawn.  "Shall I perhaps come back later?  I would hate to spoil your fun."

With a quick snap of his head, Gambit turned towards the beast with wide eyes.  "NON!  It be your turn Henri.  Dis ole t'ief got better t'ings to do dan drool out his mout' from mind numbing boredom."  As if to impress upon the good doctor just how badly he wanted out of that room, Remy jumped to his feet and scrambled out the door.  "Enjoy yourself Beast!"  Hank shook his head and laughed.

He made his way back up to the first level.  The destination in mind was the kitchen.  He had missed lunch because of the impromptu shopping trip and subsequent nap, and his stomach was telling him all about it.  As he was preparing a sandwich from the left over roast, Jubilee glided into the kitchen and settled into one of the chairs.  

"Hungry?" With elbows propped on the table, she rested her chin on her clasped hands and stared thoughtfully at her team mate.

"Starved, petite.  4 hours of monitor duty will do dat to you."  Remy sat his plate down on the table and settled down to enjoy his meal.

"Remy?"  

"hmmm?"

"Will you help me, Storm, and Jean finish trimming the tree and putting up the decorations?"  She batted her eyelashes at him and grinned widely.

Remy stopped mid bite and looked sideways at her through half slitted eyes.  After the momentary pause, he responded "Christmas be less dan t'ree days from now.  Little late for decorations, non?"  He refocused back on his sandwich and took a bite.

"You know we ALWAYS wait to the last minute.  Besides, we thought it would be fun for all of us to do it together and this is the first time we've all been free at the same time.  Pleeeeaaaasssseee, for meeeeee?"  Again, she batted her lashes and gave him the most perfect pout she could muster.

He put his sandwich down, sighed heavily and rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment.  "Oui, petite.  I'll help.  Let me finish my dinner, eh?"  She nodded enthusiastically and headed back out of the kitchen.  _Better slow down my eating pace he thought to himself with a wry grin._

After exaggerating the amount of time needed to eat his sandwich, he finally decided he couldn't stall anymore.  He cleaned his dishes and headed for the family room.  When he reached the den, Jean and Storm were attempting to add the last few branches to the artificial tree while Jubilee dug around in one of the many boxes strewn throughout the room.  Logan was sitting in the recliner by the far wall reading some instructions and shouting out orders.  

"No, it says here that the black color taped limbs go next, not the blue color.  Then, the pink tape ones go last before you put on that top part of the tree."  His brows knitted together and he chewed on the end of the cigar hanging out of his mouth.  Remy couldn't help but laugh at the picture of the mighty Wolverine attempting to put together a Christmas tree.  Logan looked up at him and sneered "What?"

"Where's Bobby?  Figured he be wanting in on some of dis action."  Remy ignored Logan's glare completely.

"Duh!  He's got perimeter duty tonight" Jubilee chimed in without even looking away from the box she was digging in.

"Lucky bastard." Wolverine muttered to himself.

Storm arched a regal brow towards her feral friend.  "I heard that Logan.  Please watch your language in front of the children."  

Jubilee and Remy both shot her glares as they concurrently exclaimed "Hey!  I'm not a kid."  Remy looked down at Jubilee and said "Well you are petite."

She whipped her head around and her expression shot daggers.  "Am not."

"Are too, petite."

"Am NOT"

"Are TOO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE…"

"ENOUGH!!!!"  Logan growled from his chair.  "Ya're ALL kids far as I'm concerned now shut it."  Both of them jumped, startled at the sudden interruption of their banter.  As if to make sure she won the argument, Jubilee turned back to Remy and stuck out her tongue.  _Are too brat_ Gambit thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

Jean cleared her throat to make sure she had the children's attention.  "Remy, why don't you start putting the light bulbs in the string there so we can get ready to hang it on the tree."

He moved over and began fulfilling his duty.  Everyone chatted away about different Christmas memories, well everyone except Remy and Logan who both sat quietly listening to the women.  Ornaments were being steadily hung on the tree as the evening rolled on.  Even Gambit and Logan were smiling at various things, having gotten caught up in the spirit and emotions coming from the ladies.  

"What about you Remy?"  Jean asked innocently.  "Got any good Christmas stories to share?"

Remy blinked a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.  "Non, chere."

"Oh c'mon Gambit.  What do you mean you don't have any Christmas stories?  Everyone has a Christmas story!"  Jubilee rolled her eyes at him in exasperation.  "Tell us something about one of your family get togethers or something."  

Suddenly his expression changed to a frown.  "Ain't not'ing to tell petite.  Gambit never had a family."

"But I thought you had a dad named Jean Luc or something and a nanny?"  Jubilee stopped rummaging through the tinsel strands and looked at him.

"Oui.  Pop….Jean Luc adopted Gambit when he a chile, and Gambit grateful always.  But, dey always make it clear to him he not blood.  Poppa's business kept him away a lot so dere never no celebrating at de holidays like normal families."  His face was slightly strained at the memories.  "Mais, tante always tried to make de family somet'ing special to eat on dose days, but Gambit always be sent somewhere for some purpose, usually for family business, during dat time and never get to participate."

"You mean you never had a tree or nothing?  No gifts, no eggnog or fudge, no…"  

Jubilee was cut off mid-sentenced by Ororo.  "Jubilee, I think I left a box of decorations in the attic.  Would you be a dear and bring them down?  Thank you child."  Jubilee looked over at her and sighed.  She nodded her head and jumped up to make her way upstairs.

"Ya planned that didn't ya darlin'?"  Wolverine snickered at the sight of the young ward running up the stairs.

"Why I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Logan?"  raising her gaze to meet his.

"Leaving boxes behind in the attic to have her make trips up and down the stairs?  That's the second time today she's had to do that."  His grin widened and there was laughter behind his eyes.

"How else do you expect the child to release some of that energy?  Surely you don't want us to stay up all night with her bouncing all over the place?"  Storm smiled warmly at him and then turned back to the task at hand.  For his part, the frown on Remy's face had been replaced with a melancholy look and he grew silent again.  But, it did not escape the others in the room that he had been speaking in the third person.

"Well, I think we're just about finished."  Jean stood back away from the tree with her hands on her hips.  "It looks like all that's left is the tree topper.  Hmmmm, it'll take someone tall to put it on.  Remy, would you be a dear and get it from that box by the couch and put it on for us.  It should be the only thing left in there."  She had her index finger against her chin as she contemplated the look of the tree.

Remy walked over to the box and knelt down.  He reached in to retrieve the angel and brought it slowly up in front of him.  His pupils dilated and his mouth opened slightly at the sight.  It had a young girl's face with blonde flowing hair, wrapped in a gold sparkling coat trimmed in faux fur.  The wings were pure silk with gold sequins outlining and speckles scattered throughout.  In the angel's hands was a gold beaded chain with a cross emblem at the end.  The face seemed to radiate peace with bright blue eyes and a slight rose colored smile below the pink painted cheeks.  

"Elle est belle." He whispered softly.  All three turned to look at him.  His back was to them and he hadn't moved from his kneeling position, choosing to remain still as he held the doll gingerly in front of him with both hands.  

"Remy?"  Jean asked.  But, he didn't seem to hear her.  She glanced at Storm with a look of confusion.

"Brother?  Are you alright?"  It was Ororo's turn to question.  She took one step forward and stopped as she heard him begin to speak.

"Remy never really believe in anges.  Spent so many years on de streets dat…." His voice hitched slightly.  "One Christmas, Remy remember standing outside a store window.  It was late Christmas day and de store was closed.  Remy hadn't made any money dat day, not too many people be interested in getting out since dey all caught up in dey own private stuff for de holidays.  In de window was de most beau tree, decorated in gold streamers and crystal balls wit' a spotlight shining on it.  De light danced all around de little window box making rainbow colors on de walls.  On top of de tree was an ange like dis.  Remy remember talking to her.  Didn't know what he gonna eat or where he gonna sleep cause he ain't made no money dat day.  He needed to talk to someone, anyone, and she was dere looking down on him.  Remy tell her how beau she is and how elegant.  But den, it not right to look on her.  She be an ange and Remy be devil trash."  

Gambit was almost in a trancelike state as the words flowed out of him.  Stuck in his memory, he lost control of his shields.  The other three were simultaneously hit with his emotions, the sadness and despair as he continued.  "He remember apologizing for de sin of looking on her beau face and he look down to de ground, as was his place cause he not wort'y.  Den he saw it.  Was a hundred dollar bill lying on de concrete in front of him.  De wind didn't blow it away and no one picked it up.  It be a Christmas present from her to him.  For one night, Remy believe again cause dat when he knew, she had given it to him so he not go hungry dat night and he find a warm, safe place to sleep if only for one night wit'out having to…."    

He stopped suddenly as he snapped out of the trance and realized what he had been saying.  He could feel them staring at him and their emotions swirling all around.  His eyes widened as he worked feverishly to snap the controls of his shields back in place.  With a deep breath he stood up and turned around to face them.  Jean's eyebrows were drawn up and her lips pressed together in a grim line.  Ororo had tears streaming down her face, while the mighty Wolverine was staring at his feet.  He inhaled sharply as he registered the shock and sorrow flowing from them and he felt nauseous.  

Instantly, the cocky mask he always wears fell into place.  "Look like Gambit got a Christmas story after all" he smirked.  With that, he quickly moved to the tree and placed the angel on top.  "Gambit have enough fun for one day and gonna retire now."  With an exaggerated bow to the three team members, he strolled out of the room and made his way up the stairs.

"Damn.  Boy must really be upset to be talking so completely in third person."  Wolverine choked out.  

"My poor brother."  It was all Storm could say.

"Yes, did you feel that?  I knew he had some sort of empathy ability but I never realized it was so strong."  Jean turned to stare out of the window.

"Perhaps I should go after him."  Ororo began to move forward when Wolverine stopped her.

"Let him be, darlin'.  He needs to be alone right now to sort out his thoughts.  Besides, if you go up there now, that heavy rain that started a short time ago might turn into a full blown monsoon."  Wolverine motioned towards the window where raindrops pelted against the glass.

"My apologies, friends.  Usually I am in complete control of my emotions.  I just did not expect to be hit with such powerful feelings."  Ororo closed her eyes and concentrated on reducing the storm to a sprinkle before moving to stand in front of the fire next to Jean.  Wolverine mumbled something about needing a drink and headed off to the kitchen for a beer.

Gambit was wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he reached the top of the stairs.  When he made it all the way to his room, he noticed his door was open.  He paused for a moment and pushed the door further open, peering into the dark room to see if he could make out any movements.  Walking in, he flipped on the light and scanned the surroundings.  Almost immediately he noticed a small package on his bed addressed to him.  He moved over and picked it up to open it.  Inside he found some chocolates and a note.  Quickly he opened it to read the contents.

- _It is said that chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac.  So accept these sweet temptations as a precursor to the sweet to come.  Love from your secret Santa._

He blinked and read the note again, then looked at the chocolates in the box.  He slowly made his way back to the hall to glance around and see if anyone was waiting.  The joke was beginning to go too far.  

Jubilee had come down from the top floor with a box in her arms.  "Hey Remy!  What you doing up here?  We're not finished yet."

"T'ink I'll call it a night, petite.  You know anyt'ing 'bout dis box on my bed?"

"Sure, I put it there.  Hope you don't mind.  You're a clean freak if your room's any indication."  She smacked her gum and looked at the expression on his face.  Rolling her eyes she added "Don't worry, I didn't touch anything while I was in there."

She continued on to the stairs leading down to the main level when she stopped and called back to him.  "Oh yeah, almost forgot to tell you.  Rogue called earlier.  Said she'd try again tomorrow and something about being good."

He just shook his head and went back into his room to turn in for the night.

_Translations_

_Elle est bell – she is beautiful_

_Mais – but_

_Ange – angel_

_Beau – beautiful_

_Oui – yes_

_Petite – little one_


	6. Part 6

Morning came too soon for him as the alarm clock buzzed annoyingly on the table next to his bed.  _Damn Cyclops and his early morning Danger Room sessions_ he thought to himself.  He shut it off and rubbed his eyes, still feeling exhausted from the activities of the previous two days and the temporary loss of control on his emotions from the memories that had somehow made their way into his foremost thoughts.  He wasn't really sure how to face the three team members that had witnessed it and hoped they it would just all be forgotten.  

As he lay there trying to decide how to manipulate everyone to just leave him the hell alone, the phone rang causing him to jump slightly.  

"Bonjour?" he smiled into the phone, hoping it was the one person he was longing to talk with.

"Good morning, Sugah!  You sound rested.  Sleep well?" Rogue purred.

"Dis poor boy never sleeps good when you not here, chere!  You calling to tell me you on your way home?"  His giddiness was flowing through like a hormonal teenager.

She paused for a moment before continuing, aware that she was about to burst his bubble.  "I'm sorry, sugah.  This thing's gonna take longer than the Professor thought.  It's looking like it'll be the end of next week for I get to come home."

"Wha????   But dat means you won't be here for New Year's eit'er.  Who poor Remy gonna kiss at de stroke of midnight?"  His face fell and shoulders slumped as the ongoing depression returned with full force.  Not only was she going to be gone for Christmas, but New Year's Eve as well.  Things just kept getting worse and worse.

Trying to lighten the mood, she quipped "Ya couldn't kiss me anyway, swamp rat, unless ya want to wind up in a coma for the whole new year." 

"But it be wort' it, non?"  She could almost see him wiggling his eyebrows even through the phone.

"Ya simply impossible, Cajun.  I missed ya yesterday evening.  Jubilee said that she talked ya into helping with the Christmas tree.  I'm so proud.  She also said ya got some kind of package.  What was it?"

He must not have been completely awake, as he immediately regretted his next statement.  "Looks like I got a secret Santa, chere."  He noted the immediate silence that came to the line.  She didn't make a sound for several long agonizing moments.  "Uh, chere?"  Realizing the mistake he made, he quickly back pedaled.  "It not'ing, Rogue.  Bobby been playing tricks on me.  Sent me some chocolates pretending to be my Secret Santa.  But, knowing Bobby, dey be laced wit' gas medicine or laxatives or somet'ing.  I t'rew dem away."

"Your being straight with me, huh Remy?  Ya ain't cheating on me are ya?"  He could hear the slight threat in her voice.

"Non, chere.  I never do dat to you.  I love you too much."  The sincerity in his tone soothed her mind.

"Love ya too, swamp rat" she chuckled.  "I gotta go now, but you be good and I'll see ya when I see ya."  With that, she disconnected and he returned the receiver to its cradle.  He looked over at the half eaten box of chocolates and sighed.  _Merde he cursed himself as he got ready to start the day._

Strolling into the danger room, Cyclops greeted him from the control box.  "Glad you could join us today, Gambit.  Nice of you to show up finally.  Ok people, let's get started."

Remy muttered under his breath.  "One day I gonna stick dat watch of his so far up his ass…."

"None of that Gumbo.  Now get your butt in gear before I stick something else up YOUR ass."  Wolverine's claws extended as he growled at the thief.  Gambit rolled his eyes and got into position to start the exercise.

After the training session was completed and tapes reviewed, everyone hit the showers to get cleaned up for breakfast.  Remy was the first to enter the kitchen and start making the coffee, his wet hair pulled back in a pony tail.  Bobby trailed in behind him and plopped into a chair.

"Mornin'" he mumbled.

"Bonjour Monsieur Drake.  How you like your eggs?"  Remy was fairly singing.  Truth be told, the early morning danger room exercises always left him energized for the rest of the day and feeling generally euphoric.

"Same as the last time you asked me – sunny side up."  Drake was leaning heavily on one arm with his eyes half closed.  "These early morning sessions kill me."

"I t'ought you always up early, Bobby.  You like to catch de cartoons, non?"

"Not them same, Remy.  Lying in bed in a half awake state watching toons is cool.  Getting dressed to run around dodging laser beams is not."  

Remy chuckled to himself and served up the eggs to his team mate.  Bobby grabbed up the plate and headed for the dining room.  Just before he disappeared through the door, Gambit called after him.

"T'anks for de chocolates, mon ami.  Mais, if I wind up staying in de bat'room most of de day, I'll hurt you bad."  

Bobby just looked at him with a lost expression on his face and blinked a few times.  Shaking his head he moved out of the room.  

With only two days left until Christmas, there were still many things to do.  Jean and Storm left early for town to pick up last minute items.  Wolverine was chopping wood.  Bobby departed to meet Warren in the city for some male marathon Christmas shopping.  Cyclops was meeting with the Professor while Hank was wrapping gifts in the monitor room, deciding he could tape and watch screens at the same time without losing too much hair.  Jubilee had drafted Gambit into finishing up all the decorations and cleaning the silverware that would be used for the Christmas feast.  The day wore on without too much incident and everyone seemed to get most of their tasks completed.

In the late afternoon, Wolverine, Gambit, and Jubilee were in the den taking a break.  Logan was stoking the fire while Jubilee wrapped gifts with Remy's help.  The front door opened and Bobby came strolling in caring a vase holding a dozen red roses and baby's breath.  

"Gambit!" he called out for his teammate and then found him in the den. "These were at the front door for you."

Gambit stared at him with his mouth slightly open.  "What's dat, homme?"

Rolling his eyes he looked back at Remy with a typical Jubilee expression.  "Duh!  It's flowers dude."  He handed them over to the dumbfounded thief before plopping down in the nearest armchair.

"Well don't keep us in suspense Remy!  Who are they from?"  Jubilee asked excitedly.

Gambit pulled the card out and turned his back to them so there would be no possibility of them catching any of the handwriting.

- _Roses are red_

_To show my desire for you_

_Place them next to your bed_

_Cause I'll be there soon_

_Thinking sexy thoughts of you, love your Secret Santa_

Remy's eyes flashed bright red as he turned towards Bobby.  "Dat's enough Bobby.  Dis joke gone too far."

"Whoa, whoa!  I don't know what you're talking about Remy but I only brought the things in from the front porch.  You really think I'd spend that kind of dough on you?"  Drake had his hands up in a mock surrender as he pleaded his case.

Gambit thought for a moment and realized that Bobby was telling the truth.  He would never shell out the kind of money these flowers cost just for a joke.  Remy's eyes started darting everywhere as he searched his mind for any answers to this puzzle.  _Who de hell doing dis to me_ he pondered.

"Ya're looking kinda guilty there Gumbo.  Got something ya want to share?"  Wolverine growled at him

Remy's attention focused on the feral man and then shifted to the other two in the room.  All were staring at him expectantly.  "Non!  It not'ing."  With that, he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Well that was weird" Jubilee chimed in blowing a bubble with her gum.

"What do you expect Jubes, it's Gambit.  He's nothing but weird.  I mean the guy's just.." Bobby was about to launch into a real negative campaign add against the Cajun when Logan stopped him.

SNIKT  The blades on one of Wolverine's hands extended fully. 

"Pot, kettle, black, popsicle.  Shut it before I do it for ya."

Gambit sat on the edge of his bed with his knees drawn up and his arms crossing on top.  His chin was resting on his arms as he stared at the flowers sitting on the dresser across the room.  So lost in thought, he was startled by the knock on his door.  "It's open" he yelled.

Jean eased into the room and moved over to sit next to Gambit on the bed.  "You alright Remy?"

"Sure Jean, never been better."

"Uh huh.  I'd love to believe you, but your broadcasting."  He jerked his head towards her with a look of shock and surprise.  She smiled and pointed towards the window.  "Or haven't you noticed the sudden dip in temperatures outside, not that I mind the unexpected snow that has all the forecasters scratching their heads.  You really have an effect on Ororo, you know.  She loves you very much.  In fact, we are all quite fond of you."

He snorted at that, making it blatantly obvious that he didn't believe her.  She put an arm around his shoulders and smiled.  "Want to talk about it?"

With a heavy sigh he laid his head back down on his arms, turning to face her with his cheek resting on forearms.  "I t'ink I got a problem, chere.  Someone been sending Gambit gifts and notes.  Very suggestive notes."

Her mouth formed a slight O shape as she looked at the flowers across the room.  She then turned slightly to catch the empty box of chocolates in the trash.  Almost instantly he jerked up to explain.  "I didn't do not'ing wit' no one to encourage dis.  My heart belongs to Rogue.  I don't know who been sending dis stuff or even how to stop it.  If Rogue find out, she'd kill me.  Or even worse, she'd leave me for good."

She rubbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.  "I wouldn't worry too much about it Remy.  It seems pretty harmless to me.  I mean who wouldn't love to get some flowers and, I'm assuming by your trash can, some chocolates.  It's probably just a harmless crush.  Don't borrow trouble.  If you haven't done anything to betray Rogue's trust, then you have nothing to feel guilty about.  And she can't hold you responsible for someone else's actions."

"You right, chere" he chuckled.  "I been so worried about Rogue, s'all."  He turned his head towards the hand rubbing up and down his arm.  Looking back at her, he arched his brow.  "Don't t'ink Scott be too happy to see you in my room comforting me like dis."

She slapped him gently across the back of the head and stood to leave.  "He knows better.  We passed that jealousy phase a long time ago."  She had just reached the threshold to enter the hall when he called out to her.

"Chere, wait."  She turned to look him.  "Do you t'ink I should tell Rogue about dis?"

Smiling sweetly at him, she answered, "Trust is the basis of any relationship Remy.  Only you can make that choice."  With that, she departed, leaving him to continue his staring contest with the flowers.

_Translations_

_Mon ami – my friend_

_Bonjour – hello_

_Monsieur – mister_

_Homme - man_


	7. Part 7

_Mail Call_

_Rogue4787 – oooh, I'm with you.  ROMY all the way!!  _

_ChaosCat – I was only teasing with that flame rant.  I apologize if it looked like I was directing that at you, I wasn't.  It was meant for those would-be, potential flamers that might be reading the mail call ;-) .  You are right on the money though!  We all help each other out so that we can write the best stories we can.  Constructive thoughts, tips, tricks, heaven knows I can use all the help I can get.  There are some GREAT writers and stories on this website.  And I am very lucky indeed when several of them (such as you) take time to read my stories and tell me you're enjoying them.  It makes me so happy!!  And don't say you aren't a great writer, I read your fic.  You know a story is awesome when it has reviews that number in the hundreds.  I just keep my fingers crossed that I might get at least ten :-) _

_Ishandahalf – and speaking of great writers.  Hun, only on your third chap of your first fic and you too are rapidly approaching that century mark with reviews.  You go girl!!  Yep, you'll be one of those authors whose stories I read intently in the hopes that a smidgeon of that talent rubs off on me.  Ok, you were almost right about the lingerie, but there's one more gift he gets first.  Give ya a hint, it's made from fermented fruit and too much of it causes loss of inhibition.  But, don't worry, sexy lingerie is on the way too._

_Aro & Calliann – two more fantastic writers enjoying my fic?!!? My head is swooning!!  Thank you, thank you for taking time to read and review!  All will be revealed in the final chaps.  I was gonna go ahead and tell you.  Had this whole big elaborate thing planned out about Bob, the groundskeeper and general maintenance person.  Without Bob, you know those X-men wouldn't even have running toilets in the place.  But, alas, I decided not to.  Guess I'm lacking some energy today._

_Equinox, AJ, Janett, Jadedbeauty, T. – y'all are too sweet (blows kisses your directions)!!   It makes my heart sing when I check my mail & see those reviews waiting for me.  I start squeaking and doing a little chair dance with my head and shoulders. :-)_

_Ok, this is the last two chaps of the story.  We all knew it had to end, and since Christmas is over now I didn't want the novelty to wear off.  I don't know about the rest of you guys that decorate out there, but what took a few hours to put up took me days to take back down.  I just don't understand it.  It's like all my Christmas decorations proliferated overnight.  I was left scratching my head when my storage boxes that held the decorations comfortably last year, suddenly had no room for all of them this year causing me to have to brave the hordes of after Christmas shoppers to get a couple of more containers.  I thought I might just leave them up, after all next Christmas is only 350 something days away right?  But, well, my significant other didn't much like that idea.  Sigh..._

_Well, I hope you enjoy_

********************************

It was the day before Christmas and he didn't sleep well the previous night, tossing and turning fitfully.  Finally, he decided he might as well get up.  It was very early in the morning, not even Wolverine was up yet.  Gambit decided to put on his clothes and collect the paper.  It wasn't a task he usually performed, but since he was up anyway it was the least he could do in the spirit of the holiday.  _Mon Dieu, I got to learn to control my emotions round Stormy_ he mentally chided as he trudged through the snow towards the front gates.  

As he opened the gates to pick up the paper, he noted another package leaning against the brick columns.  Again, it was addressed to him.  He made his way back to the mansion and quickly plopped in front of the den's fireplace, wrapping himself in a blanket.  The package sat in front of him as he sat Indian style staring at it with his back to the fire.  He had been sitting there for a little while when Wolverine strolled in, having caught the boy's scent in the hall.

"Well look who decided to rise with the birds" grinning widely as he noted the paper sitting on the coffee table.  "Thanks for picking that up Gumbo.  Cold enough for ya outside?" he quickly added as he watched the shivering man wrap the blanket more fully around him.

Logan left the room for a moment and returned with two cups of coffee.  Handing one off to Gambit, he moved to sit on the couch.  Grabbing the paper, he plopped his feet up on the coffee table and began his morning ritual.  After twenty minutes of silence, he had finished the first section of the paper and put it up, about to grab the next section when he noticed that Remy was in the exact same position staring at the package.

"Ya gonna open that Cajun or ya working on your X-ray vision?"

Gambit looked up at him for a moment and then returned his gaze to the package.  "Don't know mon ami.  Not sure I want to see what's inside."

They sat there for another thirty minutes when Wolverine decided he couldn't take it any more.  "Oh for the love a…" He moved over and extended one claw, slicing the top of the package off neatly.  "There, decision made."  With that, he settled back onto the couch and picked up the next section of paper, ignoring the thief altogether.

Gambit blinked a few times, then tentatively reached in and pulled out a very expensive bottle of wine with another note attached.  

- _Looking forward to sharing this with you very soon, Love your Secret Santa_

A low whistle from the couch brought Remy out of his fog.  "What's that all about Gumbo?"  Gambit sighed and told Wolverine everything, all the gifts and all the notes.  "Sounds like ya got a problem there, bub.  Whatcha gonna do?"

"I dunno, mon ami.  I wish I knew who was doing dis so I could put a stop to it.  Dey need to know I ain't interested in no one but Rogue."  Gambit rested his head in the palm of his head as he looked sadly back at the package.  "Don't want to hurt no one's feelings."

"Looks like you don't have a choice, Cajun" Logan finally stated as he picked himself up from the couch.  "Why don't ya put that up in your room and come on back down.  I'll make ya some pancakes and sausage."  He left for the kitchen while Gambit made his way back to his room.

He had hoped for a phone call that day, but it never came.  The day wore on with everyone completing chores.  The women had started some of the cooking for the next day's feast, but Remy had insisted that gumbo was best when fresh and that he would wait until the next day to cook it.  Everyone was aware of the depression the Cajun was in, having not received a call from Rogue.  As the evening wore on, most had retreated to their own rooms to finish wrapping last minute gifts.  Jean, Cyclops, and Wolverine were sitting in the den drinking some hot cocoa in front of the fire.  

Jean sent a telepathic message to Gambit.  

~ Remy, why don't you join us for some hot chocolate in the den? 

Gambit had been sitting in the window sill of his room staring out the window at the snow when his head snapped up.

~ Don't feel much like visiting, petite

She frowned slightly, but refused to give up.

~ Please Remy.  It'll be fun.

She thought for a moment and decided to play dirty.

~ And it'll mean so much to Rogue

He leaned his head back against the window frame, closed his eyes and sighed.  

~ D'accord, be down in a sec

He pushed himself up and made his way to the den.  When he arrived, she had already prepared him a cup with some marshmallows melting on top.  "Merci, Jean" he said as he plopped down in front of the fire.  "Where's Stormy?"

"She had to run into town for a last minute gift exchange." Logan stated.

Cyclops looked over at Logan and cocked his head to one side.  "Is that what that phone call was about earlier?  She sounded pretty excited." 

Logan quickly glanced to Jean who leaned in close to her husband.  "Yes, dear.  She wasn't expecting it to come in before Christmas, so when the store called earlier this evening she made a mad dash to town."

The four of them sat there for awhile talking about little things.  Scott and Jean were huddled close, snuggling up to each other.  Wolverine was nursing a beer, preferring that to the sweet chocolate drink, and Gambit was looking at the angel on the tree.  

"Well, I guess this will be your first Christmas feast as an X-man.  You're in for a real treat, Gambit."  Scott attempted to engage the thief in polite conversation.

"Yeh.  I have to admit I've enjoyed helping everyone get ready for it."  Remy took another sip of his cocoa.

"The gift exchange tomorrow evening is what I look forward to most.  I love seeing everyone's expressions as they open their gifts, especially the younger ones."  Jean's face was all smiles.

"You'd make a good mère, petite." Gambit flashed a charming grin at her.  Jean blushed and snuggled closer to Scott.

They sat for awhile in silence.  Periodically, either Scott, Logan, or Jean would hold a conversation, but Remy didn't have anything to say.  His mind was slowly numbing and his vision was beginning to blur.  He was having difficulty focusing on the three team members before him.

"Gambit, are you feeling alright?"  Scott leaned forward on the couch in order to get the young man's attention.

Remy's head lolled forward and he had to reach one arm toward the floor to catch himself.  Raising his eyes slowly toward Scott and Jean, he replied "Gambit feeling a bit strange.  T'ink I'll call it a night."  With that, he started to lift himself.  Just as he managed to get into a standing position, he collapsed.  Logan shot out of the chair and caught him before he hit the ground.  

Jean gasped and put her hand to her mouth.  "Oh no, you think I gave him too much?"

"How many did you give him darlin'" Wolverine grunted as he struggled to get a good hold on the boy.

"Only one, maybe we should call Hank?"

"What's this about?  What did you give him Jean?" Scott turned to his wife demanding immediate answers.

"I mixed an aspirin into his hot chocolate.  He hasn't been sleeping well the last couple of days and his shields have been slipping allowing his emotions to broadcast.  Or haven't you noticed the drastic temperature shifts outside."  

"Storm." Scott determined.  "Why did you give him an aspirin?"

"He said that aspirin knocks him out.  Don't worry, I confirmed it with Hank before I mixed it in his cocoa."  Although she knew she had followed Hank's instructions to the letter, Jean was still concerned at the reaction they had gotten from the Cajun.

"Don't worry, darlin'.  He'll be fine and he needs the rest.  I'm gonna take him on up to his room and get Hank to check on him just to be sure.  If it works like we expect, he'll be feeling a whole lot better tomorrow."  With that, Logan easily lifted the boy over his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

"I wish I knew before that it only took an aspirin to shut Gambit down" Scott muttered to himself.  Jean glared daggers at him.  "What?" he asked her innocently.

_Translations_

_mère_ – mother__

_Mon Dieu – my god_

_D'accord – agreed, ok_


	8. Part 8

His eyelids cracked slowly, testing the light in the room.  Satisfied that it was sufficiently dim, he opened his eyes fully and he propped up on one elbow.  He felt completely rested, like he had been asleep for days.  _How did I get to my room?  Pushing the covers back and glancing down, he saw that he was wearing only boxer shorts, his clothes discarded in a pile by the closet.  _

"Merde!  Dis be de second time I wake up in my room and not know what happen.  Damn Wolverine."  He stumbled out of bed and was about to make his way to the bathroom when he saw a box sitting on the floor in front of his door.  There was no missing it seeing how it would have to be moved or stepped over in order to exit his room.  He knelt down and carefully unwrapped it.  After removing the lid, he pushed back the tissue paper and pulled out the most revealing ladies negligee he had ever seen.  It was deep green with spaghetti straps.  Most of the teddy was see through lace, however there was sufficient silk in the right spots to cover the most sensitive, sexual parts of a woman.  His mouth watered involuntarily as he traced his fingers over the lingerie.  

After a few moments, he regained his composure and placed it back in the box, retrieving the note that had been on top.

- _ It is time we got together.  I want you to see this lovely outfit on me.  Meet me under the mistletoe on your mansion's front porch at __midnight_ tonight.__

_Anxiously waiting, your Secret Santa_

He was rereading the note and trying desperately to figure out what he should do when the phone rang and startled him.  He ran over to the bed and grabbed it up.

"Qui?" he huffed in the phone without thinking.

"Remy, sugah?  It's Rogue."

He closed his eyes and exhaled, instantly calming his nerves.  "Chere.  So glad to hear your voice."

"What's the matter, hun?  Ya sound a little out of breath."  

"Not'ing, chere, just ran to catch de phone."  Well, it wasn't really a lie.  He had, after all, sprinted across the room to grab it.

"Uh huh.  Well, I wanted to call and wish ya a merry Christmas, sugah!  Y'all getting ready for the feast today?"  She was radiating enthusiasm through the phone.

"Sure, chere.  Gonna make some gumbo today."

"Gumbo?  That ain't no Christmas dish, swamp rat."

"It be one of my favorites and Stormy said I could have it.  So, I'm gonna make it.  Too bad you won't be here to try it."  Gambit sounded almost like a spoiled child the way he responded.

She laughed on her end at his little comeback.  "Alright, sugah.  Didn't mean to diss your dish.  I'm sure it'll be delicious, being your such a good cook and all."

"Sorry, chere.  Didn't mean to sound like a chile.  I, just….I got a lot on my mind.  When you coming home?"  

"Now Remy.  We've been through this.  Ya know I'll see ya when I see ya and not a moment before."   Rogue sighed into the phone at the rehashing of the same conversation they had already shared several times over the last few days.  "Sugah, I want ya to participate in everything today and try to have a good time for me."

"I've been doing just what you ask me, Rogue.  I made a promise to you and I'll see it t'rough."  There was a long pause before he found the nerve to make the next statement.  "Chere, dere be somet'ing I need to tell you, but you not gonna like it.  I need you to wait 'til I finish 'fore you say somet'ing, d'accord?"

After she agreed, he told her about all the gifts and notes he had received over the last few days.  He also told her that he was planning to meet the mystery person tonight to make it clear that he wasn't interested.  When he finished, there was a couple of minutes with nothing said.  

"Chere?  You still dere?  Say somet'ing, anyt'ing."  At this moment, Gambit wanted her to yell at him and get it over with.  What she said and the way she said it, however, surprised him.

"Wow, that's….that's….I don't even know what to say about that swamp rat.  But, I'm glad ya told me.  I don't know how I feel about this meeting tonight." she finally admitted.

He released the air he had been holding in his lungs before continuing.  "You trust me, chere?"  She told him she did.  "Den let me handle dis."  

"Alright sugah.  I better go.  You enjoy the family thing today and think of me.  I love ya fool." 

"Dat's my chere.  Love you too."  With that he disconnected, smile plastered on his face as he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulder.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind.  The smells from the kitchen most of the day were mouth-watering.  Wolverine found it very difficult to stay away as his stomach protested loudly.  Finally, the food was served and blessings given.   All of the dishes were scrumptious, but nothing was as big a hit as the gumbo.  After Bobby made the foolish statement that he had never had it before, Remy flashed him a look of horror as if Bobby had just grown three horns out of his head.  Everyone laughed at the scene and agreed verbally that Gambit shouldn't wait for next Christmas before making another batch.  

The meal was finished and all the food put up, dishes cleaned.  Everyone retired to the den to begin the gift exchange.  Laughter filled the room as each person opened their presents.  

"Thanks for the Cubans, Gumbo" Wolverine exclaimed as he placed one in his mouth.  

"Also tuned your Harley, mon ami."  Gambit stepped smoothly out of reach of Wolverine.

Everyone paused at the growl that came from the feral man.  "WHAT!!  Ya touched my baby?"

"Purrs like a kitten now ole man." Gambit smirked.  Logan didn't know whether to smile or be pissed.  Jean politely reminded him that it was Christmas after all and he should accept the gift in the spirit it was given.  With a nod towards his team mate, Wolverine continued opening his gifts.

A gasp from Cyclops stopped everyone once again.  He put the sunglasses on and could see a few shades of basic colors other than red.  "I….I don't believe.  Gambit, how…who…what" he stammered as he was overcome with emotion.

All eyes turned to Remy and he was instantly self conscious, causing him to blush.  "Uh, Henri helped me.  Took us some time to get de lenses right.  De material dey made of not too easy to find."  

"It was all in the interest of science, my dear friend." McCoy added.

Cyclops didn't say anything.  His vocal chords seemed to freeze.  Jean decided to help her husband out.  "I think what Scott is trying to say is thank you for such a thoughtful gift."  Scott nodded enthusiastically at his wife's response.

Such were the sentiments of everyone towards the Cajun as each opened their gifts from him.  Each was awed at the consideration and care that must have gone into picking out just the right thing.  The most emotional response, however, came from the person everyone least expected.  The Professor remained silent as he stared at the cover of the book.  Even Jubilee and Bobby stopped opening presents to look at him.  

When he realized that all his students were staring, he cleared his throat and floated towards Remy.  He reached out and grasped one of the thief's hands to squeeze gently.  Tears had formed at the edge of his eyes as he looked up at Gambit. "I don't know how you found this, or how you knew, but I will treasure it always.  Thank you truly, Remy LeBeau."  

The sincerity flowing from the Professor was overwhelming.  Gambit looked down at his feet as he whispered "You are welcome, Professeur."  The Professor looked around to the rest of his family and smiled warmly.  He bid them all a good night and excused himself.  

Storm decided to shift the attention back to opening presents and drinking eggnog.  Everyone was pleased with their loot.  Even Remy made out like the thief he was, claiming among many trinkets a new pair of gloves, several new packs of cards, several new sweaters, cologne, and a copy of the book 'Cajun Night Before Christmas' courtesy of Bobby.  

As the evening wore on, Remy grew more and more apprehensive.  Slowly, individuals began excusing themselves to take their new treasures up to their respective rooms.  By 11:30, only Storm and Wolverine remained in the den with Remy.  

"Well, it be almost dat time, mes amis.  If Cyclops knew I left de front gate open, he'd torture me wit' 4 a.m. danger room sessions."  Gambit paced nervously back and forth in front of the fireplace absently fingering several cards he had pulled from the deck in his pocket.  He didn't feel like he would need them to meet his secret admirer, but then one couldn't be too careful.  

"You want us to stay with you, brother, in case there is trouble?"  Ororo stood in front of him to stop his pacing and placed a hand on his shoulder.  

"Non, chere.  Gambit gotta do dis himself."  He flashed her a charming smile and cupped her face.  "But t'anks for caring."

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen just in case Gumbo.  Ya better leave that front door open so we can hear ya call if ya need us."  Wolverine stood and grabbed Storm's hand to lead her off into the kitchen.  Remy watched them depart and then headed for the front porch, wrapping his trench coat around him.

Despite the frigid temperatures and the snow covering the ground, the porch was relatively warm.  _Stormy Gambit smiled to himself.  He looked up at the mistletoe hanging down from the light and sighed.  He really didn't know what to expect or how to let the person down easy.  He began pacing again as he struggled to come up with just the right words to avoid any hurt feelings.  So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize he was being watched from the edge of the porch.  Slowly, the shadow moved towards him.  His back was turned to the shadow when the words startled him._

"How like ya my gifts…..sugah?"

His pupils dilated as he recognized the voice.  He spun quickly around to stare at the most beautiful creature he knew.  

"Chere" he whispered before closing the gap between them and sweeping her up in his arms.

He clung to Rogue for several minutes until she started giggling.  "I'm gonna suffocate swamp rat."  She pushed him away gently but held onto his arms, staring deeply into his red on black eyes.

"Chere, what, when you, why did…"  She stopped him cold when she suddenly reached up and pulled him down to her in a passionate kiss.  His eyes widened in disbelief and he pulled back with a gasp.

"Qui?" he blinked with his mouth slightly agape.

She smiled lovingly at him and pointed to a necklace.  "It's a variation of the Genoshan collar, without the bulkiness.  It negates powers, but doesn't weigh ya down.  And, I can remove it any time I want."

"All de gifts, dey be from you?" he asked.

"Yep.  What ya think?"

Instantly, his confused expression changed to irritation.  "I don't understand.  I t'ought you were gone on a mission.  You been here de whole time?  Why you lie to me?"   

"I didn't lie to ya, sugah.  I was on a mission, but I found what was needed late yesterday, a lot sooner than I thought I would.  This was part of that mission, a souvenir sorta." 

"But, de gifts, how you…" he was cut off again with another deep kiss.  He melted into her touch and concentrated on tasting her, touching her.  When they broke again for air, he was panting with eyes closed.

"I had some inside help, sugah.  Hadn't ya figured that out by now?"  She brought her naked hand up to his face, tracing his lips with her finger.  "Now ya didn't answer my earlier question.  How like ya my gifts?"

"Chere, dose be de best gifts dis poor ole t'ief ever got." He answered breathily.

"Well, I got one more to give ya upstairs." she winked.  "But first, did ya save me any of that gumbo?  I've been traveling all day and haven't had a bite to eat."  

"Oui.  Dere be a little left in de fridge."  With that, he grabbed her hand and headed for the door.  Pausing at the threshold, he looked back at her and asked "What was de mission, chere?"

"It was a secret, sugah.  If I tell ya, I gotta kill ya."  She reached her hand up to grasp his neck and pull him down to her until he could feel her breath on his ear.  "There's a lot of things I want to do to ya tonight, Cajun, and killing ya isn't one of them" she whispered.  As if to drive her point home, she gently nibbled on his lobe.  

She pulled back and smirked at his flushed expression.  His breathing had quickened as he looked at her and replayed her words in his head.  Though his throat was dry, he finally managed to find his voice to reply.  "I dunno, chere.  You may kill dis ole t'ief before de night is over after all."

He continued to stare at her, bringing one hand up to trace along the outline of her face and jaw.  She grabbed his finger, closed her eyes and kissed it before turning back her gaze to him.  "Gumbo?" she asked.

"Oui, chere" he purred with eyes half closed, lost in the moment.

She giggled at him for a moment, then continued.  "In the fridge, right?"  Her stomach decided to chime in at this point to bring him out of his trance.  He smiled when he realized what she meant and turned to guide her into the house.  _Oh yeah she thought, _I'm gonna enjoy several Cajun dishes tonight_._

As they entered the foyer, she stopped him to look at the tree.  She led him into the den and stood in front of it, taking in all the ornaments.  She looked over at him and smiled sweetly.  "What ya get me, sugah?"

He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a little box to hand her.  She arched an eyebrow at the location of her gift.  He shrugged and reminded her that his trench coat was the safest place for her gift to be since no one ever touches it and he never goes anywhere without it.  She slowly opened the box and gasped.  Inside was a beautiful emerald ring, surrounded on both sides by diamonds.  Tears formed in her eyes has he placed it on her finger.

"Dis be a promise ring, chere.  Je t'aime gros, Rogue."  He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.  

She squeaked and ran into the kitchen to show the ones she knew were there, leaving Gambit standing by the tree.  He looked up at the radiant angel and smiled.  "T'ank you for giving me de best Christmas present of all, mon ange."  Then, he left to join his love.

The End.

_Translations_

_je t'aime gros – I love you very much_

_Qui – what_

_Author's note:   I really enjoyed writing this fic.  It literally came to me overnight about a week ago.  Don't know what was in that meal I ate before I went to bed that night (hahaha).  Thanks again to everyone that has reviewed and may review this fic in the future.  Reviewers are true inspirations!!!!!_


End file.
